Episode 9767 (10th May 2019)
Plot Robert gives chase and catches Carla in an adjoining street. She is in state of acute mental distress. Ryan tries to assure a disbelieving Bethany that he only asked Alya out because he thought she wasn’t interested in him. Both Mary and Freda rip into Norris publicly for his deceit. Robert and a passing man managed to calm Carla down but she refuses to let him ring Johnny, terrified of being found by “them”. Paula tells Sophie she’s going on a pony trekking holiday in Spain and asks her to come along. Tim takes possession of some new “active-wear” running gear. Dev receives a call from the school saying Asha didn’t turn up for the test. Robert manages to steer Carla into the bistro van, trying to assure her he’s going to take her somewhere safe. Tim and Sally go for a power walk prior to the official reading of Tim, Dev and Steve’s heart test to see who’s won the bet. Mary talks to a robin in Victoria Gardens, convinced it’s the reincarnation of Brendan. She tells a passing Jan that her heart belongs to her deceased paramour. Ryan collects his DJ wages from Alya, apologising for being an idiot. Forgiving him, she offers him more work and tells him not to give up on Bethany. A pleased Sally finds out that Sophie and Paula are back together. Dev and Steve turn up for the heart test. Freda tells Norris that they are over and she is leaving for Edinburgh. Carla panics as the van arrives in Victoria Street. She pleads for help from a passing couple and the man punches Robert to stop him getting at Carla. She runs off. Tim wins the bet and collects £100 each from Steve and Dev. Sally is delighted until she finds out he spent more than that on the running gear. Alya tells Bethany that Ryan is really cut up about losing her. Dev confronts Asha about the test, telling her not to stress out. Aadi drops her in it by saying she’s always on Snapchat and Dev confiscates her phone, not knowing she has a spare. Norris confesses to Rita that he’s made a hash of things. Mary adds to his misery by telling him the divorce papers are in the post. Robert tells the Connors that Carla has absconded again. They close the Rovers and set off to search the streets but she manages to evade them. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett Guest cast *Freda Burgess - Ali Briggs *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Man - Greg Costello Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Speed Daal *Victoria Gardens *Riverlands Hotel - Exterior and car park Notes *A man outside the Riverlands Hotel is uncredited although he has lines of dialogue. *The scenes outside the Riverlands Hotel were recorded at the exterior of the Ainscow Hotel on Trinity Way in Salford together with the adjoining hotel car park and on Clermont Way. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Freda is furious, realising Mary means more to Norris than she does; and having forgiven him, Alya offers Ryan a regular DJ set at Speed Daal. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,811,954 viewers (3rd place). Category:2019 episodes